Deans Angel
by P00tlebug42
Summary: My very first Fanfic, just a fluffy AU fix with a little smut. I was dared to write this and pleasantly surprised with the results! Enjoy, it's how Dean and Castiel finally come together in every sense! Disclaimer I don't own any characters, I'm just borrowing them from the Show!


As he lay there contemplating their last meeting he wondered why he'd looked at him that way. The lust filled gaze had scared him more than ever before, his angel had never given him the come hither look before and he was terrified as he so desperately wanted to see where that look would take them.

The wanton gaze however was so achingly familiar, if only in his dreams and he wondered whether saying "Oh God Castiel" in those moments of weakness, had ever been heard by his angels father. Dean flushed at the thought, like a fricken Virgin and he was anything but.

He had never felt this way about anyone before and he felt like he could never be full whenever his angel left him. Even arguing with him excited him in a way that he had never experienced before. Girls had never excited him in that way before, sure their boobs could be fun to play with, but he never felt the same as he dreamed being with Castiel would feel.

His bad ass angel who had a soft heart and felt so deeply that it made him hurt to see the anguish in his eyes. His angel should never feel that way and Dean burned with anger at the thought of the pain. He could only pray that he would never be the cause of that sorrow, although he prayed reverently that he was the cause of jus smile that lit up his face. Oh fuck, who was he turning into.

A soft knocking came from the motel door and dean knew it could only be one. He held in a breath and stayed quiet. If he opened the door, he knew that he couldn't be held responsible for his actions and who knew what he could do to his angel. He rolled over with his back facing the door, he was gonna be a child and hide.

Castiel opened the door a fraction and smiled as he saw dean curled up on the sofa, he couldn't help it. Dean brought out the human side in him and his father help him, but he wanted to see what else dean would bring out in him.

His cheeks inflamed in the dark and for some unknown reason he walked towards dean and leaned over him.

He meant to kiss his lightly stubbled cheek as brothers do, but at the same moment dean rolled over and their lips locked in a probing kiss and deans eyes flew opened.

Cas didn't know the protocol for such a situation so he didn't move a muscle. He was a virgin down to his soul and at that current moment he wasn't sure whether he wanted to uphold his upbringing of no sex before marriage, but he pondered whether that applied to Angels. He

Dean seemed to be well versed in these situations and he tugged Castiel closer, entwining their fingers just above his belt. Castiels hands interwoved themselves in Deans hair and tentatively bit down on deans lower lip and his courage was rewarded with what could only be described as a primal groan. Castiel moaned into deans mouth as he founded himself suddenly underneath Dean and pressed into the wornout material of the sofa.

Castiels hands moved of their own accord and removed themselves from Deans coarse hair to pull at Deans shirt. Kissing was no longer enough and his nimble fingers started unbuttoning Deans shirt as his lips stayed glued to Deans and their tongues proved each other's mouth, looking and remembering what the others was like.

Suddenly, deans comforting weight was shifted off of Castiel and he whined in protest, which was silenced by Dean once again recapturing his lips for a moment before his shirt was being tugged over his head and trail of blazing kisses were left from castiels jaw line right down to his stomach.

He moaned as Dean sucked on his ear lobe and his hands gripped Deans back desperate for more.

Dean pulled back and stared at Cas, a look was exchanged and the question was answered, they knew each other that well. Dean slowly unbuckled his belt and whipped of his trousers and boxers, as his erection hit his stomach. Cas stared at him hungrily, once again answering the question, at this point, Cas was beyond reason and wanted to truly be human.

Dean, butt naked, continued his trail of kissing, always returning to recapture Cas' lips in a passionate kiss that promised so much more.

Cas moaned into Deans mouth and Dean slowly started to remove his trousers and like his lover before him, his erection popped free.

Cas blushed to the roots of his hair as he lay naked before his lover, he had never before felt more like a Virgin.

Dean could see the embarrassment in Cas' eyes and he was covered in shame. He shouldn't be doing this, Cas wasn't ready. He sat up and turned away from his angel.

He felt a tentative hand on his shoulder as Cas turned him towards him and his eyes were now filled with love and a primal need. Dean had never wanted him more.

Renewed with assurance, Dean reached over to his trousers and pulled a condom out of his pocket and put it on.

Well aware that this was Cas' first time, Dean flipped Cas onto his stomach and lubed up his fingers.

Kissing Cas passionately, Dean slowly pushed a finger into Cas. Cas groaned as he adjusted to the welcome intrusion. Deans first finger was quickly joined by a second and then a third as he probed and opened Cas up.

Cas was writhing and moaning under Dean and Dean quickly covered Cas' groans with his mouth as he realised the walls of the motel room were wafer thin.

As Dean continued his probing, Cas was overcome by a need to be filled and he whispered into Deans ear, "Fucking do it".

Dean moaned and removed his fingers and Cas moaned at the loss, and waited expectantly and somewhat hesitantly for what would happen next.

Cas was right and dean was filled with a need to finally make Cas his. Also, his erection strained against the condom and he didn't want to blow his load before he's got any.

Dean kissed Cas with searing passion and slowly pushed into him. Cas no longer caring at the intrusion after being stretched moaned as Dean bottomed out inside him. He thought that he could never feel so full until Dean started moving.

Dean started out with a slow rhythm and kept re-angling until he hit Cas' prostate and Cas moaned like a porn star and clenched around Dean.

Dean knew that Cas was close and so he picked up the pace, hitting Cas' sweet spot over and over again. Dean reached down between them and slowly rubbed his finger over Cas' head, collecting the precum there and lifting his hand to lick Cas' precum off his finger.

He continued to pounded into Cas, whilst slowly stroking Cas throbbing member to the rhythm of his thrusts.

The combined efforts of Deans thrusting and handjob threw Cas over the edge and he came hard, his walls clamping down like a vice on Dean. Dean continued thrusting for a moment until he too followed Cas, filling Cas up.

Dean pulled out of Cas and lingeringly kissed him. Dean pulled Cas against him and he closed his eyes, finally satisfied that his angel was his and he was Castiels. Cas laid his head against his chest and the drifted to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
